Like Mother, Like Daughter
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: A one-shot that gives a glimpse into the crazy life of Brooke and Lucas Scott and their daughter Madison, who is about to start her first day of junior high.


Title: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Title:** Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author:** laura

**Pairing/Character(s):** Brucas

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH, characters, etc.

**Word Count: ****732**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Set far into the future. My imagination used for both of it.

**Summary: **Brooke and Lucas are married with a daughter. The daughter is about to start junior high and is picking out her first day of school outfit. funny dramatic fluffiness.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction outside of the naley relationship. I'm not an lper or a bler, but for this storyline, brooke worked better than peyton. Enjoy!

"Absolutely not," Lucas said definitively as his thirteen year old daughter Madison Avery Scott showed him her first day of junior high outfit. The denim miniskirt, complimented by a strapless top was definitely not satisfying Luke.

"But Daddy, this is the in-style thing to wear. And I'm the daughter of the owner of Clothes over Bro's owner, it's kind of expected that I wear my own mother's designs," Madison said, pointing to the labels on her outfit that clearly showed that these were Brooke creations.

"I don't care if Brooke hand spun the material, you're not wearing it, and that's final," Lucas practically yelled.

"But Daddy," Madison whined and used her puppy dog eyes that she had definitely inherited from the Davis side of the family.

"Good morning all. Cute outfit Maddy," Brooke said, totally interrupting the conversation and putting a smirk on Maddy's little face. She now had the advantage, and Luke knew it.

"No, it's not a cute outfit; it's a slutty outfit," Lucas said, totally forgetting that the outfit was designed by Brooke.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I know you didn't just call my designs slutty. And by doing that, you insinuated that our daughter is a slut. That's two strikes buddy. You better watch your next move, honey," Brooke warned as Madison got a faint smirk on her face. She had a feeling she may just get her way on this one.

"Sorry," Luke said and then quickly added, "but there is no way in hell she's going to school dressed like that."

"Why not?" Brooke asked, truly seeing no reason her daughter couldn't look like that.

"Because all her little seventh grade twerpy boy classmates will look at her with the same look I gave every girl who dressed like that, and I don't want to risk it."

"Hello, do you not know that she's my daughter? Have you ever met a guy who could get me to do anything I didn't want to? I mean, even you after many years of marriage, still have no power over me," Brooke pointed out, while Madison watched from the side, too freaked to say anything.

"Well, what if she is like you in high school? I mean, do you really think she's ready for that?" Lucas asked, Madison's cheeks reddening when he did.

"You're not planning on having sex this year, are you?" Brooke asked Madison in total seriousness.

"Mom!!" Madison exclaimed, her cheeks reddening even more.

"See. We're all good," Brooke said.

"I still don't want the temptation to be there," Lucas said, concern flooding his voice.

"Here Maddy, put this on," Brooke said, tossing her a white three-quarter length sweater from her fall line. Maddy immediately seized it and put it on. She didn't want to get on her mother's bad side this morning, not when she was defending her so well.

"Better?" a disgusted Brooke asked.

"Not really," Lucas said, but it was a moot point because Madison and Brooke had taken off for the car. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at the chaos that epitomized his family. One thing was for sure; life was never boring in the Scott household. Lucas ran out to catch up with the rest of his family. He gave up his fight on the whole outfit thing. He could never win in an argument against Brooke so it was pointless

"Mommy, can I try driving?" Madison asked, mustering up as cute of a voice as possible. Brooke and Lucas answered yes and no respectively simultaneously.

"Maddy, go ahead and drive. It's good practice for when you get your learner's permit," Brooke said with force.

"Madison Avery Scott, if you even open the driver's seat door you're grounded for a whole month," Lucas warned.

"You can't ground her; I'll unground her," Brooke said.

"You can't do that Brooke."

"Oh yes, I can."

The adults continued their bickering. Madison, meanwhile, stayed as still and silent as possible. She worked hard to stifle the laughs that threatened to emit from her body. She couldn't believe her parents sometimes. But now, it was a good thing they were fighting. You see, the more they fight, the less school Maddy had to go to. They were already late enough as it was. But at this rate, it looked as if Maddy might miss all of her first day of school. Not that she minded or anything.

That's it! Sorry it's a tad short, but I had a little bit of a harder time with this than I thought. How'd I do? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Since I've never entered this realm of OTH fanfiction, any advice you got is greatly appreciated. Thanks!

xoxo,

laura


End file.
